


Barbie Girl

by shipstiel



Series: Klance Fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #savekeith2k16, M/M, Mostly Fluff, keith is too good for this shit, lance loves hannah montana, like five seconds of angst, mentioned allura/shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipstiel/pseuds/shipstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU—Everyone hears the occasional stray thought from their soulmate—more of a glimpse into their mind than anything else. Unfortunately for him, Keith seems to have gotten the strangest, most irritating soulmate ever and <i>seriously who the hell sings</i> Barbie Girl<i> at three in the morning, what are you twelve? Get some fucking sleep.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbie Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Куколка Барби](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836390) by [DreamerX2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2)



> This is based off sort of a combination of two prompts that I found here (again): http://demondeepfrier.tumblr.com/post/147651238703/au-prompts
> 
> So basically I _live_ for the whole Lance annoying Keith thing. So this happened.

Keith is eight years old the first time he hears one of his soulmate’s thoughts. The reason he’s sure that it’s not one of his at first is because of how utterly strange it is. 

One moment he’s peacefully reading a book and another he’s hearing: _I wonder how many jellybeans I can shove up my nose for later without mom noticing._

Keith’s first thought is concern as to what his soulmate means by _later_. What are his plans with these jellybeans? Why is he shoving them up his nose? What if they get stuck? 

It’s years later that Keith realizes it doesn’t matter what the exact context of that quote was, because there are so many odd ones that he begins to lose track. 

Honestly, that first thought really sets the tone for their entire relationship. 

—

The next time Keith hears from his soulmate he’s afraid it’s going to be the last. 

At first it’s just an image from what looks like the roof of a house. It’s at least a thirty-foot drop and Keith wonders why this is the image he’s receiving right now. 

A moment later it all makes sense when he hears _I hope this parachute’s gonna be good enough. I used lots of duct tape, it should be good, right?_

Needless to say, Keith’s alarmed, because his soulmate is about to jump off a _roof_ with a parachute that apparently has a lot of duct tape on it. 

Keith doesn’t hear anything more about that situation from his soulmate after that and Keith wonders if his soulmate has somehow managed to kill himself already. That would just be _so_ typical. 

But no, Keith would feel if his soulmate died of falling from a roof, right?

—

The confirmation that his soulmate is not, in fact dead comes a few days later in the form of another thought. Keith’s honestly surprised he heard from again so soon, the last two experiences were almost a year apart. 

It’s another thought this time, something that his soulmate is considering. 

_I wonder if I can make this coat hanger into a leg-scratcher that’ll fit in the cast._

Keith is relieved at first, that his soulmate is alive, then he’s kind of disappointed in him, because he apparently managed to break something in his antics and is now being just as dumb as ever. 

Keith rolls his eyes. How is it that he got stuck with this kid as his soulmate? 

—

Keith hears the song _Barbie Girl_ by Aqua for the first time through his soulmate. Keith is ten at the time and he’s peacefully just minding his own business when it happens. 

_I’m a barbie girl, in a barbie woooorld. Life in plastic, it’s fantastic._

Keith freezes and he’s still new to this whole soulmate thing, so at first he thinks that maybe he’s finally snapped and this is what his mind has come up with. Then, he realizes a moment later that it isn’t his voice singing this, and then he realizes that it’s his soulmate that’s insane. 

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywheeerre._

Keith realizes later when he hears it on the radio that his soulmate is just annoying, but at least not to the extent where he _makes up_ barbie songs. Just sings them. 

Repeatedly. 

_Imagination, life is your creation!_

—

When Keith is twelve he gets a rather startling image of a paper mache volcano exploding everywhere inside a garage. 

His soulmate’s reaction is one of instant and blinding panic. There’s a whole barrage of rapid-fire Spanish that Keith doesn’t understand but the message is pretty clear. 

Then he starts with the panicking in english: _oh no, I am so dead, mom is literally going to kill me._

Keith winces in sympathy. He’s only ever had foster moms, but he can still imagine just what kind of trouble his soul mate is going to get into. 

—

The first sort of normal thought that Keith hears from his soulmate goes: _wow, the parks crew really did a nice job with this flower bed._

Keith is pleasantly surprised for a moment, until the next thought comes in. 

_I wonder if I can jump it._

Honestly, Keith isn’t even sure why he’s surprised anymore. 

—

Keith learns his soulmate’s name one time when his soulmate is talking to himself like he always does. This time it sounds like he’s trying to psych himself up for a test, as he keeps telling himself _you got this Lance, you studied all night, you’re gonna do great._

Keith thinks over the name _Lance_ for a few moments, and it brings a smile to his lips, because he can finally put a name to the voice that’s been in his thoughts for years. He sends a quick thought to Lance, wishing him luck, telling him that he’s gonna do great. 

Keith hopes it reaches him.

—

_I wonder what my soulmate’s up to right now?_

Keith wishes that he can talk to Lance, in real life, so they can end this awful one-way communication. Keith wishes that he doesn’t have to try his best to send his soulmate thoughts and hope they are received, even though he knows in all likelihood that they aren’t. He wishes that he had met his soulmate as a kid like some people do, so he doesn’t have to feel so damn _alone_ all the time. 

—

Keith finds himself googling the latest song that Lance’s been singing sometimes. Not because they’re good songs, because they pretty much never are, but because Keith somehow feels closer to Lance when he’s listening to the same song. 

Maybe it’s dumb, but Keith doesn’t really care. Even though his soulmate has been making him listen to way more Hannah Montana than he would ever care to admit. 

Shiro walks in one time to see Keith listening to _The Best of Both Worlds_ and he gives Keith a concerned look for a moment as if he’s worried that it’s Keith listening to this because that’s the sort of music he’s into now. But Shiro knows him better than that. 

“Soulmate?”  


Keith sighs. “Soulmate.” 

— 

_Shit, what if my soulmate doesn’t like Star Trek? What would we even_ do _in our free time then?_

Keith rolls his eyes but he can’t help but smile. He loves Star Trek. 

—

Of course, Shiro's soulmate would actually be a normal one. He and Keith are sitting playing cards and suddenly Shiro's spine straightens and he seems to listen intently to something. Then, a slight smile graces his lips.

"What'd she say?"

"She was just thinking about the flowers from the place she's from. I saw a quick image of them. They were rather lovely."

Keith sighs. The images and thoughts that Shiro gets from his soulmate are always so nice. The latest thought Keith was privy to was one about was one where Lance wondered if he could stick up the posters in his room with chewed gum. 

Why Lance couldn’t just use tape, Keith will never understand. 

—

_I wonder if pigeons have feelings?_

Keith buries his head under his pillow. _Go the fuck to sleep, Lance._

—

Keith lays under the covers sometimes at night and worries if he’s ever going to find his soulmate. Shiro found his soulmate—a girl who frankly kind of terrifies Keith because he knows she could destroy her if she ever wanted to, but she seems great all the same. They’re happy. 

Keith has always felt like there’s something amiss with him, maybe this is just proof that he was right. Maybe he just made the whole thing up, maybe he isn’t anyone’s soulmate. 

But that can’t be true, right? He couldn’t make the sort of shit his soulmate thinks and does up. 

God, he never thought he’d be hoping that there was someone out there who could come up with that sort of garbage—especially not hoping that that certain someone would come annoy _Keith_ of all people. 

—

_Sharknado wasn’t really that bad, was it? It’s kind of a modern classic, if you think about it._

No Lance, no it isn’t. It’s pretty far from it. 

—

Lance is left in peace for another while after the Sharknado incident but he should have known it can’t have lasted. How is it that he never seems to get his soulmate’s _normal_ thoughts? He must have _some_ , right? Not everyone can think such strange thoughts 24/7. Right?

For instance, today’s thought that Keith is plagued with: _Damnit, how does Beyoncé_ do _it? I’ve been practicing this dance for like, an hour and I still can’t do it right! I could never be a single lady!_

Keith needs a moment after that thought to recover. First of all, his soulmate just spent an hour of his life practicing a Beyoncé dance. The saddest part was that Keith is dying to see what this looks like now. Maybe some day he’ll be able to ask to see it. 

—

Keith is in a shop with Shiro looking for Christmas gifts when it starts up again. For at _least_ the twentieth time today, his soulmate is singing _I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas_ and it sounds even louder than usual and Keith is considering bashing his head against a wall repeatedly in the hopes that it will make it stop. 

Lance starts the song from the beginning, _again_ , and Keith finally snaps. This leads to him to yell “fucking stop!” in the middle of a busy store. 

His soulmate’s train of thought cuts out immediately and Keith thinks that maybe he’s broken through. 

The other customers—including Shiro—look at him in alarm at his outburst. They all lose interest soon enough though, when Keith mumbles an apology, his cheeks burning. 

Shiro gives him a sympathetic look—he knows by now just how overbearing Keith’s soulmate can be. 

Keith sighs. “He’s singing fucking _Christmas_ songs again Shiro. I mean, it’s like he’s on a personal mission to ruin every single Christmas song ever made.”

Shiro’s about to respond when he seems to notice something over Keith’s shoulder. Keith looks around in confusion at Shiro’s expression and notices someone standing a couple of feet behind him.

It’s a boy around his age. He’s taller than Keith—kind of cute actually, the lanky, probably swimmer type. He seems strangely familiar. 

He’s also standing there, staring at Keith with wide eyes and Keith starts to think maybe he’s not the only bat-shit crazy one here. (It’s totally not Keith’s fault, his soulmate drove him there with the singing). 

Keith looks at him with an arched eyebrow in questioning. The boy finally speaks. 

“Holy shit. It’s you.”

Keith furrows his eyebrows in confusion for a moment as he wonders if he’s met this boy before, before it clicks. That voice—

“Keith?”  


Keith’s eyes widen as well. “Holy shit. You’re Lance. You’re my soulmate.”

They just stare at each other for a moment more before collapsing together in a massive hug. Keith can’t help but let out a happy gasp of a laugh because holy _shit_ , this is really happening. Now Lance can annoy him in person, rather than just his thoughts. 

Speaking of—

They pull away from the hug and Keith punches Lance’s shoulder. 

Lance winces and reach up to rub it as if it’s sore. “What the hell?”

Keith crosses his arms. “That’s for all the fucking _Barbie Girl_ and _Hannah Montana,_ especially at one in the morning. And no, pigeons do _not_ have feelings!”

Lance visibly cringes. “You heard that?”  


“ _Yeah,_ I heard that.”  


Lance gives him a sheepish smile, and reaches up to rub the back of his neck with his hand. “Sorry.”  


And damnit if Keith can’t stay mad at him, not when he’s so adorable and so _real._ Instead, he just rolls his eyes and pulls Lance in for another hug. He steps back again and an idea comes to mind. 

“I’ll forgive you, under one condition.” 

Lance shrugs. “Alright, shoot.”

Keith grins. “You’ve gotta show me that Single Ladies dance.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, you _know_ Shiro was watching that whole last scene with his proud dad smile. 
> 
> And yes, of course Keith and Lance love Star Trek. Because, yes. 
> 
> So anyway, thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment to let me know what you thought, feedback is always much appreciated! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> UPDATE: Lance's perspective has been added, it's the next work in the series! :D


End file.
